<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Clarifloors Song Book by RewaAllana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354003">A Clarifloors Song Book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana'>RewaAllana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mithridates - A History of a Micronation [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Character, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Songs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:27:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22354003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Song Book - a Collection of songs recorded by Clarifloors High School</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mithridates - A History of a Micronation [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500803</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro by Homolka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Clarifloors Songbook</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In it’s rich history, Clarifloors has had many songs written for it’s professors and students to celebrate their work, play and achievements.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Read these songs written for a school that has played a part on many, many loves.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This book will also contain songs and music  the great community of Mithridates has sung down to generations and generations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Intro by Roald Homolka </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>J.M - Homolka is promoting this book? Jesus. This will be a treat.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That was a joke.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E.V - Please just help me with the notes Joan.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let's Go to Clarifloors!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Let’s Go to Clariflloors!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chorus</span>
</p><p>We will go! We will go!</p><p>To Clarifloors!</p><p>To learn! We will go!</p><p>We will go, to school – Clarifloors!</p><p>
  <span class="u">Verse 1</span>
</p><p>Clarifloors! School of my heart</p><p>Generation after Generation, we will go!</p><p>“Our faith in ourselves, we will grow and grow</p><p>And thank Mithridates for this gift!”</p><p>
  <span class="u">Verse 2</span>
</p><p>Clarifloors, school of my heart.</p><p>It is the place, making miracles and moulding us to be wise</p><p>We’ll one day leave and look back</p><p>And thank Obair for what he gave –</p><p>
  <span class="u">Outro</span>
</p><p>In our search of a dream, we will go</p><p>Anytime we will go!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>J.m - So this is the school "anthem". Why isn't there any history written here?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E.V - It's just a song book. A collection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J.M - Then how are you expected to know how they came up with.... this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E.V - .......</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Let's Study!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Let’s Study!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Chorus</span>
</p><p>Let’s Study! Study! Study! Study!</p><p>For exams and our future!</p><p>
  <span class="u">Verse 1</span>
</p><p>Time flows without a break.</p><p>Every moment – do not regret.</p><p>To not read a book, it will make you weak.</p><p>So take to reading now!</p><p>
  <span class="u">Verse 2</span>
</p><p>Knowledge gave our founder the brains you see.</p><p>To fight injustice and find his way.</p><p>To a land and give op – tune – ee</p><p>To those who work hard and now you see –</p><p>
  <span class="u">Bridge</span>
</p><p>Our land. Our land is a wonderland, can’t you see?</p><p>With water, castles and love – shared with whoever you please?</p><p>Our land was built by brains, as well as working hands.</p><p>Let’s study hard, and build upon our dreams!</p><p>
  <span class="u">Outro</span>
</p><p>Let’s study! Yes! Let’s study! Yes!</p><p>And build. On. To. Our. Dreams!</p><p>One Great Family</p><p>Our school it is full of history</p><p>Students come back to relive their memories.</p><p>And soon we find that despite our size,</p><p>Our school spirit is such a prize!</p><p> </p><p>My dream was nursed here, my life was changed for better</p><p>My family was here, the ones I won’t forget</p><p>Though my hair, it will turn grey.</p><p>I’ll live with these memories till I go!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>J.M - Why do they force the little kids to sing this?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E.V - This fucking song.....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J.M - Not good memories?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E.V - No.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Headmaster Wayten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>H</em>ead<em>master Wayten</em></p><p> </p><p>Written by Emilo Pepper</p><p>Emilo Pepper was an Obair student during the Selby era. He is best known for being a member of the student resistance group “The Doves” with notable members Sir Alaric Septa and Disbar and Rewa Alana. After Selby’s reign, he continued his studies and now works at the “Mithridates Film Cottage” as a film maker and he is also an honourable member of “Mithridates History Restoration Campaign”.</p><p>Pepper originally wrote this song during the first and final year of the Selby reign when party member and close friend of Selby’s - Declan Wayten – took over as Headmaster. Wayten’s behaviour towards female students was ignored by Selby’s council and this was Pepper’s – and in a way, the student’s response. After the fall of Selby, Wayten was found guilty of harassment, attempted abduction and the manslaughter of Rewa Alana and for the murder of Disbar Alana and three learning disabled students and sentenced to be hanged. This updated version of the song was sung to him on the gallows by Pepper and the last members of “The Doves” as a mocking tribute before the stool was taken away.</p><p>In an interview about “The Doves”, Pepper recalled; “Wayten targeted the girls for a taste of the cane at Clarifloors. Despite C.P being very common at that time, there were rules that he ignored simply for the pleasure of seeing a young girl’s naked rear. It was clear he was aroused after each beating and soon, teachers had to find ways to protect their students. After Disbar and Rewa’s deaths, myself and fellow Doves were eager to see justice served for our friends, the students who had been cruelly killed as well as the girls who were targeted and now in therapy. I do not agree with capital punishment, but I eagerly performed to the man on his judgement day.”</p><p>Fellow Dove member Jun Song had this to say: “Emilo was one of Disbar and Rewa’s closest friends despite being in separate houses. We had planned to save Disbar from the gallows and after that failed attempt, Emilo and I ended up holding an injured Rewa before she died in our arms. Their deaths almost destroyed him and our victory over the Selby council could not be celebrated. After Wayten was sentenced, we mocked him as he was led to the gallows by singing a version of the very song he was mocked with. The man who had assaulted me many times over “laziness, rolling eyes, ect” now trembled before the rope and squealed he was not ready. He seemed to forget his fear as he heard us and some of the crowd sing this stupid but affective song and the last I saw of his face was when the hood was pulled over. He was not given a swift death like Disbar before him. It was a great day and seeing his legs kick in vain as mine and many girls had when he held us over his knees or desk was the ultimate sweet revenge.”</p><p>“Of course, we look back and realise we behaved like animals” Pepper then added; “But honestly, the Selbians were merciless to those they considered “weak”. With Selby dead, he was the second figure that the community saw as a symbol of the party that had brought such pain and our song was a way to heal as well. Before, I wrote the song as a cruel joke and then, it was suddenly the Doves unofficial rebel song and now it’s known as the song the people of Mithridates sang to a tyrant as he was swinging from the gallows.”</p><p>“I don’t regret how we behaved” Song answered to the question of; “Do you regret how you behaved at the execution”; “He and the Selbians acted like predators – both in how they treated young girls but worse, how they abducted and murdered the vulnerable. Even though I was an Outsider then, I was very proud of the Island and wanted to help it’s community get past this horrific moment in its history. As for Disbar and Rewa, their status as hero’s of Mithridates is well awarded. I only wish we could have saved them.”</p><p>Intro</p><p>Wayton, Wayton, our Headmaster</p><p>Our honourable Headmaster is here!</p><p>Verse 1</p><p>When a boy, he was so slow</p><p>The school cat proved more than smart.</p><p>Birthday party, he had no friends</p><p>He did not care to make amends</p><p>Chorus:</p><p>Oh, Headmaster Wayton, he’s no “sir” you see,</p><p>Took his wife’s money and made her bend the knee.</p><p>All the girl’s, he kissed or slapped each cheek</p><p>And with his cane made boys legs go weak.</p><p>Verse 2</p><p>On Christmas morning, he brought small gifts</p><p>To every girl and lady except his wife.</p><p>All good will was undone</p><p>When he slapped her ‘front of everyone.</p><p>Verse 3</p><p>Since he took the reigns of our school</p><p>Our foods become real bad.</p><p>Teacher’s scared and they sleep in lessons</p><p>The rare “thanks” is a real blessing</p><p>Verse 4</p><p>At this point, we would rather be</p><p>At Devon Davis because you see,</p><p>The girls get caned more than the boys here</p><p>And not on their hands but their rears.</p><p>Verse 5</p><p>And now this Selbian murderer</p><p>Has a rope ‘round his hands and neck</p><p>Those hands won’t touch our girls again</p><p>And his legacy, it’s already a wreak</p><p>Bridge</p><p>For Marlo, Cathy, Riana, Dibar and Rewa!</p><p>Push the stool! Let him swing!</p><p>Look at those legs! Nowhere to run!</p><p>Feeling this helpless isn’t so fun – is it “sir”?</p><p>Verse 6</p><p>And now my friends, to you my girls,</p><p>Here’s the man you feared and now.</p><p>Our friends avenged, things now as they were.</p><p>Yet we’re no longer the same.</p><p>Outro</p><p>For the Alana’s sake, let’s try and carry on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>E.V - The person who edited where the songs should go should also be hung.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J.M - Kind of morbid....</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E.V - He deserved it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J.M - .....</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nursery Rhymes pt1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>J.m - so a collection of nursary rhymes after a morbid -</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E.V - Please shut up.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The Goose and the Common (1700’s)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>(Became a favorite to this day among Mithridates children)</em>
</p><p>They hang the man and flog the woman</p><p>Who steals the goose from off the common</p><p>Yet let the greater villain loose</p><p>That steals the common from the goose.</p><p> </p><p>The law demands that we alone</p><p>When we take things we do not own</p><p>But leaves the lords and ladies fine</p><p>Who take things that are yours and mine.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Aiken Drum (1715)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a man lived in the moon, lived in the moon, lived in the moon,<br/>There was a man lived in the moon,<br/>And his name was Aiken Drum.<br/><br/>Chorus<br/>And he played upon a ladle, a ladle, a ladle,<br/>And he played upon a ladle,<br/>and his name was Aiken Drum.<br/><br/>And his hat was made of good cream cheese, of good cream cheese, of good cream cheese,<br/>And his hat was made of good cream cheese,<br/>And his name was Aiken Drum.<br/><br/>And his coat was made of good roast beef, of good roast beef, of good roast beef,<br/>And his coat was made of good roast beef,<br/>And his name was Aiken Drum.<br/><br/>And his buttons made of penny loaves, of penny loaves, of penny loaves,<br/>And his buttons made of penny loaves,<br/>And his name was Aiken Drum.<br/><br/>And his waistcoat was made of crust pies, of crust pies, of crust pies,<br/>And his waistcoat was made of crust pies,<br/>And his name was Aiken Drum.<br/><br/>And his breeches made of haggis bags, of haggis bags, of haggis bags,<br/>And his breeches made of haggis bags,<br/>And his name was Aiken Drum.<sup class="reference"></sup></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>JM - Actually, that last one is a Scottish song supposed to be about the Battle of Sheriffmuir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E.V -  And?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>J.M - Jacobite's? They don't teach that?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E.V - Jesus Joan, not everyone is as smart as you.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>